1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus having a consumable unit and a method of controlling power supply thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus to control power supply provided to the consumable unit with a built-in memory, and a method of controlling power supply thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computers have become widely used, peripheral devices have also become widespread. Typical examples of peripheral devices are image forming apparatuses such as printers, facsimiles, scanners, copy machines, and multifunctional printers.
Image forming apparatuses use ink or toner to print images on paper. Ink or toner is used whenever image performing operations are performed and then may be exhausted after a predetermined period of time. If ink or toner is exhausted, a unit for storing ink or toner needs to be replaced. Such parts or components which are replaceable in the image forming apparatus are referred to as consumable units or replaceable units.
In addition to the above-described units that need to be replaced when whose ink or toner are exhausted, there are one or more units that need to be replaced because of their malfunction, poor performance, low quality, quality change, or inability to maintain the desired performance or quality for a predetermined period of time or even before their lifespan. That is, parts, such as a transferring belt other than a developer unit, may be included in the consumable units.
Specifically, a laser imaging forming apparatus includes a charge unit, a transfer unit, and a fusing unit, and each of the units has various kinds of roller and belt, which may be worn out or degenerated when they are used more than a given lifespan. Accordingly, the quality of image may be deteriorated remarkably. Therefore, a user needs to replace each of component units, that is, consumable units, at every proper time such that printing of an image is well performed.
In order to manage consumable units, each consumable unit is mounted with a memory to exchange information with a main body of the image forming apparatus. The memory stores information, such as a printed page count, a dot count, and expiration, so that a time to replace the consumable unit may be managed. The memory mounted to the consumable unit is referred to as a CRUM memory (Customer Replaceable Unit Monitoring memory) in general, but it may be referred to as a different term.
Meanwhile, a consumable unit mounted with a memory is electrically connected to the image forming apparatus through a contact and is provided with power. A control unit included in the main body of the image forming apparatus may access the consumable unit to perform data reading or writing. Accordingly, power is always provided to the consumable unit, unless the image forming apparatus is power off.
However, there has been a problem that power supply is not efficient, because data reading or data writing by accessing the consumable unit can be performed in a very short time, compared to a period of time for power being provided.
In addition, the consumable unit is easily detached from or attached to the main body of the image forming apparatus. Accordingly, in a case that a user tries to detach the consumable unit while the consumable unit is included in the main body and is being provided with power, it causes a problem to the image forming apparatus or the consumable unit.